On Her Own
by SexciTibby77
Summary: Hermione is told she can't return home. Draco has disgraced his family. Can both overcome there depression and bond over their suffering? Horrible summary, sorry.
1. Im Falling Hard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters or anything relating to the Harry Potter books. I merely own the plot.

**Authors Note:** I was in a terrible mood when I wrote this so If it seems a tad too angsty, I apologize. I hope you still enjoy it, none the less.

**Chapter One: I'm Falling Hard**

At first, they adored me.

At first, they were proud.

But time takes its toll, and the world can shift ever so gently and cause a catastrophic mess.

The day I got my letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they threw me a party because I was _extra-_ordinary. They always dreamed of having a child who was the best. I was the best, at everything. In muggle school, I had straight A's in all of my classes and in Hogwarts, straight O's in all of my O.W.L.S. Was I attractive? In some ways, a hidden beauty, but that didn't matter because I was smart and didn't need looks. I was a witch, and a good one at that.

For five years I watched their opinion on the matter change slowly.

At first, it was subtle things like asking me to clean my room the regular way, instead of practicing the new spell I'd learnt to do it for me, because they _missed that. _Then it was 'Why don't you spend the summer here instead of with your friends?' because we _miss you. _Then it was the funny looks I got at Christmas, because I had bought my Dad a wizard toothbrush that brushed your teeth for you, and always made them shine. They _missed_ the hand-made picture frames. They began to resent me for what I was. They slowly realized, I wasn't _extra_-ordinary, I was abnormal.

And now everything is my fault.

The dishwasher is on the fritz, must be, _because I'm a witch._

My brother won't talk to me, or anyone for that matter, but it can't just be puberty, it must be _because I'm a witch._

I don't make any money, because I can't find a job, not because I'm only seventeen, it's _because I'm a witch._

The war entering the muggle world is my fault, _because I'm a witch._

_*********_

Third night in a row, I've been crying. Constant ringing in my ear built up by all the bloody crying. Red, puffy eyes brought on by all this fucking crying. I'm having trouble sleeping. I'm having trouble concentrating. _Essay due after summer vacation. Ancient Runes. Chaos must equal…something. _I can't think. _Two more days. I go back to school in two days. Have to finish._

I screamed. At least, I wish I had screamed. It was more of an agonized wail. Screaming would have been one more thing I did wrong.

I felt as though my life was in utter turmoil. I felt as though I didn't amount to anything.

I slowly uncurled myself from the fetal position and rose from my bed. My room was a mess. I hadn't packed a single thing yet. I stood up and unceremoniously began piling things into my oak trunk. Unmatched socks went flying through the air landing on opposite sides of the case. Books and various school supplies were scattered along the bottom. Robes and muggle clothing balled up and shoved wherever there was room. I continued to pack until my arms felt weak and the tears returned.

Sliding down the lavender walls of my childhood bedroom, I sat and cried for the fourth time in a row. It wasn't so much the way my parents treated me or the way my brother avoided me that had me crying; it was the question looming in my mind…how did this happen?

I sat there pondering for what felt like hours before I heard my Dad yell for me to come downstairs. Gripping the edge of my white chalk dresser, I heaved myself to my feet and climbed over mountains of junk to reach my door.

The halls of our house were littered with pictures. My Mum was obsessed with pictures. There were no recent pictures of me but there were several from when I was eight and won the spelling bee and from when I was ten and won the science fair. There was even a picture of me during my fourth year, but I was in muggle clothes; no proof I was a witch.

I trudged down the carpeted stairwell and into our quaint little kitchen. The dishwasher was on when I came in and I felt almost soothed by the _sqwoosh-sqwoosh_ noise it made and then noticed the sink was still full of dishes. More chores tonight it seemed. I looked over towards the small kitchen table and saw my Mum and Dad sitting next to each other looking at me. My Mum had a worried look on her face, like she was scared of something. My Dad looked stoic. As always.

"Hermione, please sit down, we need to talk." He spoke to me like I was being auditioned for a job or something. As if his next question would be '_What special skills do you possess?'_ Unfortunately the conversation didn't quite go that way. I sat down at the chair on the other side of the table, facing them and nodded to show I was listening. "You will be turning eighteen during the school year, am I correct?"

I knew the question was rhetorical.

"Well I'm not sure. You gave birth to me, I think. Do you recall my birthday?" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm and I grinned at the ghastly look on my mother's face.

"Well," He ignored me completely. "Your mother and I have decided it would be best if you didn't return home after this year of schooling."

I didn't have a witty comeback for that one.

"Your brother turned twelve this year and did not receive one of those _letters_ as you know which means he isn't…like you." He continued. I couldn't help but stare in disbelief. My mother sat quietly next to him, unable to meet my stare.

"You're throwing me out?" I asked, just to clarify. I already knew the truth.

"It's hardly throwing you out. You'll be of legal age and need to be on your own. We have set up a fund so you will have money for an apartment." It now sounded like I was being fired.

"So, you're throwing me out?" I repeated. The muscles in my father's jaw twitched. My father was a somewhat attractive man for his ripe age. He still had a mop of dark brown hair on his head and few wrinkles. My mother had thick dirty blonde hair so it was no surprise that my brother and I came out with untamable chestnut locks. My father looked displeased now.

"Well if you refuse to see it any other way, then yes, I suppose you are being thrown out." He replied through clenched teeth. "We just want your brother to grow up..." He paused. "…without the shadow of your accomplishments over his head."

Translation: We want your brother to grow up normally without a weird sister.

"You are the only one of your…kind…in the family and we feel it would be best for you to live on your own now that you are of age. Is that understood?" He asked, finalizing the conversation.

"Understood, sir." I gritted. "May I be excused?" I asked, now unable to look my _parents_ in the eye. He nodded and I simply stood from the table and retreated back to my room.

*********

I wanted to smash something. I wanted to scream and throw my chair out of the window. I wanted to rip my untamable curls right out of my head. And if I'd only had the strength and energy, I might have. As it were, I felt broken down and betrayed. I felt the tears on my face before I felt the over-whelming sadness that put them there.

How is it I'm being punished for something I can't control?

I sat down at my desk and began to draft a letter.

_Ron,_

_You'll never believe what just happened. My whole world is crashing down…_

There were tear-stains on the paper; he would know I was crying. I don't want him or Harry or Ginny for that matter to know about this. They would treat me differently; act cautious and I would hear a never-ending stream of 'are you okay?'

_Ron, Ginny, Harry,_

_Hope you had a good summer. Mine was fine. I can't wait to see you. I was wondering…_

Way too cheerful. Why can't I just write a simple letter? Still, there are tear-stains. I can't even feel how much I'm crying.

_I want to see you guys and my parents asked if I could ride with you to Kings Cross. Is that okay? Reply quickly and I'll apparate over._

_Hermione_

Perfect.

There was a spell for summoning owls that I'd researched last year. It's one of few spells its legal for underage wizards to perform. I'm no longer underage but it's still a handy spell.

I whispered '_Hermes_' out of my small window and waited a few minutes. Not long after, a large brown barn owl flew to the edge of my window and stuck out its foot. Very professional. I grabbed a crimson ribbon from my desk and tied the small strip of parchment to the owl's foot. It took off almost immediately after I said the Burrow.

As soon as the owl was merely a brown speck on the sunset, I set to work packing the rest of my room. My parents would have to accept that I would have to come back for my things after to the school year. There was no way I could take all of my belongings to the Burrow and then to Hogwarts with me.

I lacked the energy to do it the muggle way, so I muttered a quick charm and sat down at my desk, watching my entire belongings sore across my room into suitcases and conjured boxes. The tears returned once more when my posters and pictures of friends were peeled off the walls and placed in a small beige cardboard box. This was no longer my home.

I sat there for a few minutes with my face buried in my hands when the brown owl returned to my window sill. I stepped forward and removed their reply from its leg and held out my hand with an owl treat nestled in the center. The owl cautiously accepted the treat and flew off into the night.

_Hermione,_

_Of course you can come over. Mums already preparing a welcome feast for you. Sheppard's Pie is your favorite right? Come right over._

_Ron_

I smiled softly and stood, preparing to leave. Then I heard my Dads voice, calling my name again.

I trudged back down the hall and downstairs into the kitchen and stared at him.

"Yes?" I asked, with an apparent attitude.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." My mum replied softly.

"That won't be necessary. I'm leaving in about three minutes." And with that I left the room and retreated back upstairs to my former life, preparing to leave for good.

I grabbed my trunk and without a second glance apparated to the Burrow. Apparation is a hard feeling to describe. It feels as though you're being pulled down a sink drain, swirling around, but feeling as though someone is tugging you by the loops on your jeans. I landed firmly in the kitchen of the small barn-like house and instantly felt home. Molly Weasley ran forward upon my arrival to throw a kiss on my cheek.

"Dear, have you been crying?"

_Shit._

"Yes, but only a little, saying good-bye to my parents for the year is always hard." I replied, hoping she would buy it. She did, nodding her head in understanding.

"Well, I hope you're hungry." She answered cheerily.

"Ravenous." I smiled back.

"Good. The boys and Ginny are upstairs in Ron's room I believe. Welcome back Hermione." She said throwing a final hug on me and sending me upstairs. I couldn't help but smile and I walked through the familiar living room and climbed the creaky staircase that led to the upper levels. This place felt like home.

******

That warm homey feeling left soon after I arrived. I spent the evening gossiping with Ginny, reminiscing with Harry and Ron and stuffing my face full of delicious home-made food. Everyone was welcoming, everyone loved me, but it wasn't home. I had no home.

The thought struck me when I was alone in the guest room. Harry bunked with Ron when he came to stay here, so the guest room was always open to me. I usually slept in Ginny's room but for now, I needed to be alone. I needed to be free to cry myself to sleep. I got some weird looks at my decision but no one questioned me on it. They just left me alone.

I climbed into the warm queen-sized bed without removing my clothes, not caring that I would be too hot, or that my jeans would leave lines in my skin, I just curled up and fell asleep, determined not to cry.

I woke up tired. How does one wake up tired? I guess the answer is when one is in a rut. My jeans did indeed leave deep grooves in intricate patterns. I stumbled out of the bed only to sit back down on my trunk. I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. Sliding down onto my knees, I opened my trunk and retrieved some fresh clothing. After all, I couldn't look the part of depressed and angsty teenager, I had to look fresh, not like I spent the night in jeans and a black hoodie.

As I pulled a fresh outfit consisting of dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt, my eyes caught my family's portrait. We all looked so happy. My mother smiling brightly in the front, next to my father, stoic and creepy as always. Me and my brother standing in the background with our arms around each other. Were we happy then or was it fake?

I peeled off the clothes I was wearing one by one and replaced them with the fresh, clean clothes and left the room, headed downstairs for breakfast.

*******

The next day, we left for Hogwarts.

If my friends didn't know something was wrong, they did now. Every day I got closer to the date where I would be on my own and I was scared. I didn't want to talk. I sat in silence in the car to Kings Cross; I was silent as we crossed the barrier. I also silently picked a compartment at the end of the train, alone. Maybe they would believe the old 'PMS' excuse. Doubtful.

Twenty minutes into the train ride, I was still in my muggle clothing when Draco Malfoy opened the door to my compartment. I didn't have the strength to fight.

"Granger?" He asked, his voice guarded.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I replied, my voice a whisper against the metallic crunching of the wheels on train tracks.

"The Heads are needed." He stated simply. I turned to look at him and was startled by the depression in his eyes.

"You're Head Boy?" He nodded and I smiled slightly. "This year should be fun."

I thought I saw the shadow of a smile but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared so I merely stood and followed him out of the compartment.

**Authors Note:** I'm not too sure about this story so feedback is appreciated. Ideas, tips, criticism, it's all welcomed. Should I continue with it?


	2. Thats Not Me

**Authors Note:** Alright, so I've decided, thanks to all your lovely reviews, that I would continue to give this story a shot. So here is chapter two.

**Chapter Two: That's not me**

Death.

Destruction.

Murder.

A mad-man.

I can't handle this. This isn't me. I woke up this morning in a cold sweat. Last night's dream was the worst so far. I've been plagued with horrible nightmares, be this with my own disturbed thoughts or a punishment of the Dark Lord, I don't know. All I know is they drive me to the point of insanity.

During the night, I witnessed the Dark Lord torture Potter and his friends, the short red headed girl, Weasel, and Granger. It was all behind my eyelids, but it felt so real. I couldn't move. If it were real, and Potter died, what would happen to us? To Hogwarts?

I weakly opened my eyes and stared at the dark room surrounding me. Everything was dark. Everything is always dark. Currently residing in my home is the darkest wizard known to man and in an hour or so, I'm expected to receive the Dark Mark. It's unavoidable. It's my lot in life; my destiny. Fuck destiny.

Standing up from the vast bed I reside in night after night, I walked over to my wardrobe and removed yet another black designer suit insisted by my mother. The material was beautiful but constricting. I felt like I could never breath, but these suits would be a necessity at school, to cover the horrid mark on my arm. I slipped the fabric over my body and prepared for another day.

There was a small '_pop_' and my house elf, Tilly, appeared at the edge of my room.

"Master Draco?" She asked timidly. I rarely gave her reason to fear me, but I was the only one in this household. I believed strongly in the use of house elves and didn't particularly care for their feelings but the abuse in this household was horrendous.

"Yes, Tilly?" I responded, my voice barely above a whisper. I knew she heard me.

"Master Lucius wishes to speak with you. He is in the drawing room." She squeaked. I nodded in understanding and she left with another small '_pop'._

I let out a sigh. My father wants to speak with me. That never ends well.

*******

Five minutes later, I was descending the main staircase of my home, preparing to enter the drawing room to my right but I paused. I wasn't prepared for what he was going to say. No doubt it was about my _appointment_ later in the day.

I took a deep breath and pushed through the double mahogany doors.

My father stood by the fireplace, staring into its depths. His white blonde hair luminescent, even in the darkness of the room. Dark. Everything dark.

"Are you prepared?" He asked, still staring at the fire, as if he were asking the flames, instead of me.

"How does one prepare for this exactly?" I replied, solemnly.

"It is over quick." Lucius stated, turning to face me.

"Please take no offense by this Father, but I don't see the point of me receiving it. I failed in my task." I bravely replied, bracing myself from a strike that never came.

"I do take offense, but I also understand. We have been disgraced Draco, because of your foolish actions. This is one step of many in redeeming our position. You will receive the mark and follow your duty." He seethed, the anger rising in his voice. I cringed slightly as his remark.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"The Dark Lord arrives in an hour. You will receive the mark then. Leave."

And I did.

*******

I retreated to my room and punched a hole through my wardrobe door. It was the most _logical_ thing to do at the time. But logic means little in my life.

I had no choices.

I fell to the edge of my bed.

Tears fell silently down my face. I stayed that way for an hour before I was called down to meet my fate.

*******

"Tell me, young Malfoy, are you prepared to follow me?" The Dark Lord hissed and I knelt before him, unable to look him the eye, out of fear and respect.

"Yes, my lord." I replied, robotically.

"Are you able to complete given tasks, with the exception of your recent mishap?" He voice had a certain bite to it, which showed he was still displeased.

"Yes, my lord. I apologize." I replied once more.

"I do not need your apology, just your loyalty. Hold out your arm." His voice was quiet but it was a demand and I didn't need telling twice. I thrust my arm out. "You may stand, or kneel, it is your wish. This will be painful." I risked a glance to my father and he motioned for me to stand so I did so, immediately regretting it. Voldemort pressed his bleached white wand to the skin on my forearm and a blast of pain like I'd never felt before spread throughout my body. My knees began to shake and I felt I would fall, but somehow remained standing. I managed to open my eyes and starred down at my arm. Black ink was slowly seeping out from where the point of the wand touched my skin; the ink was eating away at my skin, leaving the imprint of the skull and snake.

As quick as it started it was over, and I dropped to the floor.

"Pity, I expected you to remain standing. Oh well, there may lack strength, but there is determination. It'll do for now." He hissed and swept from the room. I glanced at my father and he was angry. I could tell. He turned from me and left the room.

I stared down at the mark now marring my arm.

What have I done?

******

The rest of the summer went by in a blur after that. There was a raid on a possible location of the Order but it turned out to be false and seven death eaters were arrested. Due to that loss, I was left alone for the most part.

I traveled to Kings Cross station two weeks after the night I received the mark. It still stung.

I was made Head Boy. My father was pleased.

Granger was made Head Girl. I was _crucio-_ed for not being better than her. Fucked up.

We had been on the train for twenty minutes when McGonagall asked me to retrieve Granger and bring her to the Heads compartment for briefing. Merlin knows why she wasn't already there. I looked in every compartment and was surprised to see The Golden Trio seated without the brains of the group. Where was she?

I found her in the last compartment of the train, alone.

I slid open the door and she barely flinched.

"Granger?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, Malfoy?" There was no fight in her voice, no emotion. She sounded utterly defeated. Why?

"The Heads are needed." I stated simply, hoping my tone would get a little defensiveness out of her. He turned to look at me and I saw pity in her eyes. Id I look defeated as well?

"You're Head Boy?" She asked me and I nodded. Her lips turned up in a slight smile and I was shocked. "This year should be fun." There was still no emotion to her voice but I couldn't help but let loose a brief smile at the thought of us living civilly together.

I turned to leave and heard her stand and follow me out.

**Authors Note:**Still good? Do I meet expectations? Is it too rushed?


	3. Coffee?

**Disclaimer:** Sorry for the lack of disclaimer on Chapter Two. I do not own Harry Potter or anything J.K. Rowling came up with…I merely own the plot.

**Authors Note:** I'm hoping this story gets less angsty, unfortunately I foresee the first four, maybe five, chapters being on the angsty side. =] Bear with me.

**Chapter Three: Coffee?**

I never realized that the Head position came with so many responsibilities. Well, I did, but did I honestly believe that I could fulfill them? I could hear McGonagall's nagging voice as I trudged up the flight of stairs leading to my new dorm. '_Heads must patrol every night together and report all misdoings to the students Head of House.' _Okay, that one isn't too difficult I suppose, but _every night._ Don't I get any free time at all? I'm going to need to set up a new place of residence for myself. I paused slightly on the third flight of stairs but quickly brushed the thought out of my mind.

'_Heads must live together to promote unity.'_ I shuddered at the thought. I had run a head of him in the hall to reach the dorm first, but he caught up quick. He was currently on the staircase right below me. '_Heads must inspect each dormitory after Patrols.'_ That wasn't bad; at least I now knew all the passwords to all the house dormitories. I dreaded inspecting the Slytherin dorm. Maybe I would leave that for Malfoy.

'_Heads must schedule, decorate and attend all Hogwarts events including dances, trips, quidditch matches and must attend together.' _WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK!

I stopped in front of a portrait of a girl being pushed on a swing. She had long black hair, flowing down past her waist and it flew out behind her and curled around her suitor with every push. The man pushing her was gorgeous. He had soft facial features and short blonde hair, free to fall into his eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Malfoy had a portrait twin. They suddenly stopped their merriment when I arrived and looked at me, both with cautious smiles on their faces.

"You must be Miss Granger?" The man asked, his voice made my knees shake. It was smooth and delightful. I almost had trouble responding.

"Hermione." I replied. He smiled at me before turning back to look at the girl next to him.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" The girl asked sweetly, with a voice that of an angel's.

"Somewhere behind me." I answered. Her smile faltered slightly.

"I'm sorry. You look as though you are ready to collapse in bed, but we must wait for Mr. Malfoy. You two must agree on the password." She stated, her sweet voice the only thing stopping me from ripping the portrait right off the wall.

"Great." I replied, sliding down the wall to settle myself in front of the entrance. I tilted my head up slightly. "What are your names?"

"My name is Annabelle. My mate's name is Dominic." I heard from above me. I nodded, even though I was pretty sure they couldn't see me.

"Could I ask you a question Annabelle?" I asked, cautiously. I heard her delicate reply of 'Of course.' "How important is family?" There was a slight pause.

"Why do you ask?" She retorted. I sighed. Why do I ask?

"Well, should I treasure my family and love them, even if they don't love me? Even if they hate me for what I am?" I asked, close to tears.

"Hermione, never be ashamed of what you are. Your family is not your choice. They are who you are born from, nothing else. For some, they mean everything and push them along in life. For others, they are a hindrance." She spoke with a wisdom that didn't befit her, but it gave me some peace and I whispered 'Thank-you.' And with that I gently drifted to sleep.

******

_"Mum, please, let me stay!" I yelled at the shadow of my mother in the living room. "Where am I going to go?"_

_"You don't belong here Hermione."_

_"But I want to. I don't want to leave!" Tears were streaming down my face, and I felt her hand gently caress my cheek._

_"We love you Hermione. Come here." She pulled me into her embrace and at that moment I felt safe, I didn't care that I couldn't see her and her voice was a whisper; I felt her embrace._

_"Please don't leave me mum." I whispered._

_"I don't have a choice."_

******

I was gently awoken by voices a little while later.

"You be nice to her Mr. Malfoy…" I heard Annabelle say.

"Draco. Call me Draco." I heard Malfoy respond. I struggled to open my eyes, I was so tired.

"Well, Draco, like I said, she's going through a rough time, so you wake her up gently. I mean it. She's a sweet girl." Annabelle replied, sounding aggravated.

"I know. Don't worry." He replied. I was so confused; so out of it. I felt someone kneel in front of me. I felt someone's hand touch my face. "Granger? I know you're tired, but listen to me." I nodded slightly but turned my head to sleep again. His hand pushed my face back to face him. "Can the password be Green Lion?" I nodded and I felt him pick me up. I didn't have the energy to fight him away. I felt like I hadn't slept in days, weeks even. I was aware of the tears drying on my cheeks but I wasn't sure if he was aware of them. My head fell into the crook of his neck and I felt him step through the portrait hole and begin ascending a set of stairs.

A door opened.

And I was placed gently on something soft; a bed, my bed.

"Why did you..." I tried to mumble out but he 'shhhed' me.

"You've had a rough time, I can tell. Don't expect this often, but I have been known to be nice. Goodnight Granger." He responded and began to leave my room.

"G'night Draco." It came out a little muffled by my pillow, as I had already buried my face into the corner of the bed but he still heard it. I think.

I fell into a peaceful sleep, for once, not plagued by nightmares.

******

I woke up and it was still dark. My clock read two am. I couldn't remember what time I fell asleep. I felt rested though, and refreshed. There was a tapping on my window. At first, I couldn't tell what it was; I assumed it was a branch or something. Then logic settled in and I realized it must be an owl.

I stood up slowly from the bed and hobbled over to the window to spring the latch. The window swung open and a large brown barn owl flew in. I didn't recognize the bird. It dropped the letter onto my bed and flew out, not stopping for payment or a thank you.

The letter felt heavy. I weighed it in my hand and one side had a weight or something causing the heaviness. I tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Hermione,_

_We moved all of your belongings to a storage facility in downtown London. Conveniently it is near that pub you go to in order to reach your world. The locker number is key is enclosed. Good luck._

_Dad_

I looked down at the small key attached to the letter by a small strip of scotch tape. It was silver, with an orange cover over the top. It had the number '32' printed on it. I felt the tears before they fell.

They were serious.

I walked down the steps into the common room and was surprised to see Malfoy standing at the bottom of his steps as well. He was clutching a letter in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other. I had no will to fight. I had no energy to sneer.

So all that came out was "Coffee?"

He replied, "Fire whiskey?" holding up the bottle of amber liquid.

"Please."

**Authors Note:** Sorry my chapters are so short and far between. I'm hoping they will get longer.


	4. Fire Whiskey?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or the plot and no…neither do I own Draco Malfoy…*sigh*

**Authors Note:** I know…you all hate me…I haven't updated in forever and I have a lengthy long winded explanation…I started college then proceeded to get a job during CHRISTMAS and worked every day of my life and then...I became addicted to Doctor Who. So as you can see…I am a horrible person. FORGIVE ME!Also, after this chapter it will no longer be split into two separate perspectives the whole time…I might do it again later on, but not for a while.

**Chapter 4: Fire Whiskey?**

I couldn't get over how sad she looked. I don't really know why. I just couldn't.

I watched her get off the train and drag herself to the Heads carriage. I climbed in next to her and watched her rest her head against the glass and close her eyes. I basically stared at her the entire journey, content in the thought that she would sleep the entire time and not realize that I was analyzing what could possibly have destroyed her.

I watched her pick at her food during the welcoming feast, putting barely a fork full in her mouth the whole time. I watched her stare longingly at her friends. Why couldn't they see she was so sad?

I watched her…

"Draco!"

I snapped out of it.

"Dude, what the fuck are you staring at?" My good friend Blaise asked so boldly. I stared at him, confused for a few seconds.

"Oh, dude, nothing. Just zoning out, it was a rough start this morning." I replied, regaining my composure. _What was I doing? _

"I heard about…you know. That's gotta suck man. Makes me glad my family got out when they did but don't be spreading that around." He laughed, "I have to keep up appearances."

"Yeah." I half-whispered in response. It wasn't appearances I cared about, it was my life. I began to pick through my food, suddenly having lost my appetite. I looked up for just a second and saw Granger get up and walk towards the doors to leave. "Grangers leaving.."

"And your point is…." Blaise responded in a sarcastic tone.

"She's Head Girl, I need to follow her to the dorm to get 'informed' on my duties." I saw Blaise was still slightly wary about it. "Can't let her upstage me now can I?" He smiled.

"Definitely not man. I'll see you later."

And with that I got up and left the Great Hall.

I caught up to her as McGonagall was briefing her on our duties. She looked…bored. That was strange for Granger. I expected to see her lapping it up and taking notes, not looking like she wanted to strangle her Head of House.

'_Heads must inspect each dormitory after Patrols.'_

Yada yada yada.

I stood there silently waiting for McGonagall to finish her little spiel and then began to follow her directions to our Head dormitory. Before I could even ask Granger what our password should be she took off up the stairs.

I didn't follow her. I think she wanted time to be alone. I wasn't positive, but I needed time to think on my own anyway.

_What was I doing? Why did I feel bad for her?_

I walked slowly up each step looking around at the walls of the castle I loved. Hogwarts was my home and I sure was going to miss it after this year was over.

When I finally reached the dormitory, Granger was asleep in front of the painting. The painting itself was quite nice actually. It was a young couple on a swing. The girl was beautiful with long black hair that flowed out behind her with each push and the man had bleach blonde hair not unlike my own.

"I am Annabelle and this is Dominic." The girl in the painting announced upon my arrival. I nodded and responded with 'Draco Malfoy.' "You be nice the her Mr. Malfoy…"

"Draco. Call me Draco." I responded in a monotone voice.

"Well, Draco, like I said, she's going through a rough time, so you wake her up gently. I mean it. She's a sweet girl." She ordered. Dominic remained silent the entire time.

"I know. Don't worry." I knelt down in front of her and touched her shoulder ever so lightly. "Granger? I know you're tired but listen to me." She nodded her head slowly, still half asleep. "Can the password be Green Lion?" I had been thinking about the password on my way up and figured 'Green Lion' sort of fit. Had she not been in a sleep induced stupor she probably wouldn't have nodded in agreement. I carefully picked her up and noticed tears staining her cheeks, which were red and swollen. Her head fell against my neck and I inhaled softly, deciding to ignore it. She was surprisingly very light and easy to carry.

I carried her up to her room, which was nice, decorated in red and gold, and placed her on her bed.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'Why?' but I silenced her.

"You've have a rough time, I can tell. Don't expect this often, but I have been known to be nice. Goodnight Granger." And with that I started towards the door.

"G'night Draco." I heard her mutter and smiled, closing the door behind me.

It was 2:10am and I was sitting in an armchair in my room holding a bottle of fire whiskey. My room was decorated in green and silver and held a serpent shield above my bed. I suppose it fit.

In one hand, the bottle of whiskey, repeatedly moving to my mouth, and in the other, a letter from my father.

_Draco,_

_ He is pleased that you have joined. You will be called on shortly for a mission. Don't get too comfy there._

_ Lucius._

Lucius. Not Dad, not father, not even an 'I love you', just a very formal 'Lucius.'

Typical.

I stood up and walked towards the stairs leading down to the common room. It was fairly cold up in my room and I knew the fire was still lit.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Granger, clutching a letter similar to mine in her hand.

"Coffee?" She asked, in a voice as dead as earlier.

I held up my bottle.

"Fire Whiskey?"

"Please." That was all she said.

**Authors Note:** FINALLY! What do ya think?


End file.
